The Research Core of this Exploratory Center of Excellence engages investigators from Northern Arizona University (NAU), University of Arizona (UA) and Dine College in research and translational activities in partnership American Indian (Al) communities. The research core will provide on-going infrastructure and research development, research design, and community based research collaboration for BOTH institutionally based researchers (NAU/UA/Dine College) and Native community health care and health research institutions.